


You can't take the sky from me

by Anonymous



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Face Masks, Fluff, Pizza, Romantic Surprise, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A little domesticness, a little romantic surprise.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyJorumStitchery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/gifts).



“You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, my love. I had to run an errand.”

Tim made an aborted movement as if to lean in for a kiss, but Amy leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

“For _forty minutes_? You couldn’t have called?”

Tim scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

“I … I should have. I’m sorry.”

He looked so chagrined that she couldn’t keep up her stern act. “Well, luckily for you, I work in a mall, so I could spend the time browsing while I waited for you.” She held up a few various bags to show that she had indeed not let time go to waste. “Now I’ll probably have to work overtime for a _week_ to pay for all this, though.”

He smiled and snuck in a kiss on her cheek before she could turn away. “I’ll have to figure out a way to repay you for that, then.” She giggled and pushed him away, simultaneously handing him her bags.

“Well you can start by carrying these. I’ve been lugging them around for twenty minutes.”

He brought them up to his face and made a show of peering inside, and she swatted at him and gave him a stern look while fighting down a smile. “No peeking!”

“Oh”, he said, straightening up. “Is it a secret?” Biting his lip and waggling his eyes suggestively, he jiggled the bags a little. “A secret for _me_?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she said and reached out for the bags. “If you’re gonna be nosy, I’ll carry them myself. Gimme.” He held them out of reach and let out a deep belly laugh.

“I won’t, I won’t.” He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, touched his lips to the top of her head and dropped the hand holding her bags to his side. “I promise, I’ll leave them be.”

Turning her face to his, she waited until he pressed a kiss to her lips, and then she smiled.

“Well then, I’ll consider forgiving you.”

“Thank you.”

They walked out together, to the employee parking lot behind the mall where he always waited for her when he picked her up from work. As they settled in – him in the driver’s seat and her next to him, in the passenger’s seat – she turned around to put her bags away in the backseat while he started the car and drove out into the bustling traffic.

“I was thinking”, he said while keeping his eyes on the road. “I know we said we’d go out and eat tonight, but it’s been a long week … So, how about we get some groceries, and then pick up a pizza or something on the way home? Make a night of it, just the two of us?”

She glanced over at him. It was Friday, and earlier in the week he had hinted that he’d wanted to take her out somewhere tonight. Apparently he’d changed his mind. She didn’t really mind, though, she loved spending time with him – especially when she got to have him all to herself.

“Yeah, no”, she said. “That sounds good.”

He glanced at her at that. “Yeah?”

“Yeah”, she said, letting her smile widen. She couldn’t help reaching out and carding her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

He grinned – the kind of genuine sunshine smile that she knew he reserved for her and her alone – and nodded, looking pleased as pie. “All right. Pizza it is!”

* * *

They stopped at the corner store first, to stock up. She had the weekend off, and he was between projects at the moment, so they had something as unusual as a whole weekend without plans to look forward to. And none of them said anything, but they both were prepared to simply stay inside the whole time.

“Do we have bread?” Tim asked, holding two different loaves of bread in his hands, looking from one to the other, trying to decide which one was better.

“I think so”, she said, “although it might have gone bad. We haven’t touched it for a couple of days.”

He weighed the bread in his hands, before putting both loaves in their cart. He caught her eye and explained, “Better safe than sorry”.

A minute later, he came walking up to her with two boxes of cereal – his favorite, and her favorite. “Do we have cereal?” He didn’t wait for her to answer before putting them in the cart.

“Yes”, she said drily. “We _have_ cereal.”

“Well”, he said, shrugging, “it never hurts to have extra. This way, we won’t have to go out to get more for quite some time.” He hugged her from behind and put his head on her shoulder. “We can stay in bed the whole weekend …”

She had just reached up to hug him back when he straightened up. “Oh! That reminds me, we need milk!” And he was off down the aisle, in search for milk.

She laughed, and called out after him, “Get some snacks while you’re at it, will you baby?”

“You got it, Ames!”

When they got to the cashier – he insisted on paying, even though she’d picked out at least half of the groceries in the cart – she saw that he’d bought two bottles of Lillet Blanc as well as a box of fresh strawberries.

“Why, baby”, she purred at him while they were picking up their bags, motioning at the bottles, “are you planning a seduction?”

He gave her a knowing smirk and shrugged playfully. “Maybe.”

“I hope you don’t think that you’ll get lucky just because you bought wine”, she said, mock-stern. “I’m still upset you made me wait for _forty minutes_.”

He held the door of the store open for her and bowed his head. “And this is me, showing how sorry I am and trying to make up for it. Ladies first.”

He opened the car door for her, too, and she put the groceries in the footwell between her feet before giving him a saccharine smile. “Hm, I could get used to this kind of treatment.”

“I should hope so”, he said. “Because I’m not planning on stopping any time soon.”

* * *

They picked up a large pizza on the way home, to share, and she held it in her hands while he drove the rest of the way. When they got home, she took the pizza box and her shopping bags while he carried the groceries up the stairs to their – technically _his_ , but in reality they shared it now – apartment.

They put the groceries away, and when they were done Amy uncorked the wine while Tim plucked two wine glasses from a high shelf. But when she walked into the living room to set the wine bottle down on the table, he called out to her from the kitchen.

“Nope, not tonight, Amy love.”

“What do you mean?”

He showed up in the doorway, holding the pizza box in one hand and the two glasses and the box of strawberries in the other, a folded-up blanket hanging over one shoulder. “Bring that bottle, and I’ll show you.”

She threw a last glance at the couch before turning her back to it. “Are we eating in the kitchen?”

“Nope”, he said simply and guided her out through their apartment door and into the hallway. “You wanna lock the door behind us?”

Bewildered, she did. He herded her towards the stairs that led to the roof. “If I’d had more time, I’d have been better prepared. Put a blindfold on you or something … but I need you to be able to see where you’re going, since we have to bring all this stuff.” He threw another sunshine smile her way, making her knees go weak. “You’ll just have to pretend that I was all romantic about it.”

When they got to the rooftop, she opened the door and stepped out, drawing in a breath and looking around with wide eyes.

The roof – normally a dirty place where the superintendent kept leftover building material – had been cleaned, and there were hundreds of yellow fairy lights on lines above the area. In the middle of the space, a table was set up with two chairs. Two unlit candles were standing in their candlesticks in the middle of the table.

Amy jumped when there was a click behind her, and soft music started playing. Swirling around, she saw Tim balancing the pizza box and glasses with his tongue between his lips while he was stumbling back a step, having evidently used his foot to push play on a tape deck that was standing on the concrete just outside the door.

He steadied himself and straightened up, widening his arms as to present the whole thing to her. “Surprise?”

She put a hand over her mouth, but couldn’t stop herself from grinning or her eyes from getting misty. “You did all this … for me?”

He walked over to the table and put the boxes and the glasses away, before coming back to her and taking her face between his hands, putting his forehead to hers. “I remember you saying you missed the stars” – and she _had_ said that, months ago, when she’d been lamenting the light pollution in the bigger cities – “and, well, I can’t very well turn off all the lights in the city, but I _can_ turn on a couple more.” He led her over to the table while gesturing to the tiny lights on the lines crisscrossing above their heads, casting the area in a soft warm light and giving the illusion of a starry sky.

“It took a bit longer than I’d planned, though, which is why I was late picking you up. I’m sorry.”

When she managed to tear her eyes away from the lights, he had already lit the candles on the table, and was standing with his hands behind his back, watching her with a soft smile on his face.

“You …” she said, but couldn’t get any words out.

He chuckled at the look on her face. “Does this mean that I’m forgiven?”

Instead of answering, she threw herself in his arms, almost dropping the bottle she was still holding, and kissed him. She could feel his low laugh against her mouth before he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her straight off the ground, swinging her around.

Laughing, she wrapped her legs around him while he swung her around the cleaned-up area under the lights, to the music that droned on in the background and drowned out the sounds of the city around them.

Eventually, though, they stopped and she slipped down, putting her feet back down on the floor. “The pizza’s gonna get cold.”

“Worse”, he said and plucked the bottle from her grip. “The wine will get _warm_!” He guided her to one of the chairs and pulled it out, motioning for her to sit down.

“Such a gentlemen”, she mumbled.

He winked at her and scooted the chair in. “Always, for you, my love. Now, dinner is served!” And with a flourish, he opened the pizza box, revealing a large vegetarian pizza with bananas – her favorite, but something that she knew he wasn’t particularly fond of. She looked up at him, about to protest, but he looked so pleased with himself that she didn’t have the heart to say anything. He had, after all, done all this for her.

Her eyes softened, and she felt her love for this man fill her up until she felt as if she was overflowing with it.

“I love you so much, baby. Thank you for this.”

He sat down opposite to her, and started pouring the wine. “You’re welcome, darling.”

She reached out for a slice of pizza, and their feet touched under the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised second part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-edited.

Hours later found them back in the apartment, cuddling on the couch. They’d eaten the pizza, fed each other the strawberries, and finished the bottle of wine. The night had ended with slow-dancing under fake stars, to the tinny sounds of a tape deck – Amy had leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and the rumble of his voice as he hummed along to the song – and had never felt more content as in that moment.

Now, they had retired to the couch, where he had his arm around her while she was resting her head against his shoulder, as the TV was on in the background. Neither one of them was too interested in what was playing though – both just content to be close to each other.

“You’re not falling asleep, are you?” he asked and nudged her face with his cheek.

“No”, she said with a contented sigh, and then wrinkled her nose when he kept rubbing up against her. “Stop that, you’re all stubbly. Did you even shave today?”

“This morning”, he said. “Didn’t have time to do it before picking you up, though. _Someone_ keeps telling me I was late, and I didn’t want to risk being even more late.”

“You’re so considerate”, she said, turning her head for a kiss. Then her face split in a smile. “That reminds me!”

She bounced up from the couch before he had the time to react, leaving him with his arm out and eyebrows raised in question. “Where are you going?”

“I have something for you!” she said from the kitchen, and soon emerged with a damp kitchen towel in one hand, and one of her shopping bags in the other.

He watched her warily. “Why do I feel like I should be afraid? Is this going to hurt?”

She laughed and fake-punched him on the shoulder, eliciting a chuckle from him. “Don’t be silly. As if I would do anything to harm you, _ever_ , and _especially_ after the magical dinner you arranged for me tonight!” She reached into her bag and held out a shiny flat package, about the size of her palm.

He took it, still looking a little suspicious. “What’s this?” She didn’t have time to reply before he spotted the pictures on the front. “Avocados and raspberries? What a strange combination. What is this, is this dessert? Can I eat this?”

She laughed again and reached out to snatch it from his hands. ”No, Tim! It’s a face mask! I saw it, and thought of you.”

He had never done any kind of skincare routine before he got together with her – had washed his face with soap and water, and that was it. When she came into his life, he’d been curious about the crèmes and products she would put on her own face, to the point of sometimes asking her to dab some on his face, too. She had, on several occasions, seen him stroke a thumb over his own skin once she’d softened up his skin; a look of wonder on his face.

“I don’t know”, he said now, hesitant. But she batted her eyelashes at him and pouted a little.

“Please? You’ll like it, I promise.”

He still hesitated, but then he raised his eyebrows. “Will _you_ like it?”

“My man smelling like raspberries? Of course.”

”Well then!” he said, throwing a cushion out the the way. “I’ll have to endure it, then. Just because I like you so damn much. Lay it on me!”

She giggled, but straddled him in the couch, with her legs on each side of his thighs.

“First”, she said, “we have to clean your face.”

“Are you saying I’m dirty?”

“I’m saying that I’ve been kissing you so much tonight that you’re probably covered in chapstick and pizza grease by now.” She proved this by kissing him on the forehead, and then on one cheek. “If we’re doing this, we’re doing it properly. Now sit still.”

“Your wish is my command, my love.”

She gently wiped his face with the towel, enjoying the feeling of having him pliant under her fingers. He had leaned back in the couch, leaning his head against the back of it with his eyes closed, and let out a contended sigh under her ministrations.

When she was done, he blinked his eyes open just in time to see her rip open the package and squeeze out a small amount on it on her finger. “Is this where I should start to worry?”

“You never have to worry with me, Tim”, she said, only half-joking.

“I never do”, he murmured and put his hand on her hips, holding her steady in his lap as she reached out and started putting the face mask on his skin. “I trust you.”

It was a strangely intimate thing between them, for her to be sitting above him and dabbing sweet-smelling crème on his face. He had his eyes closed and tilted back, baring his throat and humming contendedly when she spread it out evenly across his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and his chin.

“I don’t know what to do about the beard”, she murmured.

“Shave it all off, for all I care”, he mumbled. “As long as you keep going. This feels amazing.”

She giggled and swatted at him. ”No, never. I love your beard. I guess I’ll just … put the face mask around it.”

When she finished up, she wiped her hand on the towel and leaned back. He tightened his hold on her waist and cracked one eye open. “No, where are you going? Stay.”

“I just have to wash my hands”, she said and got up. Then she grinned wickedly. ”And getting my phone. I have to take a picture of this, to keep forever.”

His eyes shot open in horror and he vaulted out of the couch. “No!”

She just about cackled when she ran out of the room, with him hot on her trail. He caught up to her in the bathroom, and threw his arms around her waist and lifted her up – effortlessly – while she squealed and giggled. He rubbed his sticky face against her, to her loud protests. “No, Tim, stop, you have to let it _rest_!”

He caught a sight of himself in the mirror, and gently put her down. “Oh wow, I look …”

She wiped some of the face mask off her cheek, which had rubbed off on her. “You look gorgeous.”

“I was going to say ‘like a clown’, but gorgeous will do.” He leaned down for a kiss, but she held up a hand to stop him.

“No. Twenty minutes, _then_ we can kiss.”

“Cruel and unusual punishment”, he grumbled, but nudged her with his shoulder. “This better be worth it.”

She leaned up on her tiptoes to look him in the eye, smiling wide, and said, “Oh it’ll be worth it. I won’t be able to keep my hands off you, and you smell good enough to _eat_ already.”

A paus, and then he nodded. “Okay, twenty minutes. Worth it. Got it.”

She only laughed at him, and this time, he joined in.


End file.
